Conventional input devices use multiple wires for opening, closing and coupling circuits and for sensing of current, voltage, or impedance to determine input device states. Such wiring, particularly in applications such as automotives, can be a source of undesirable assembly and reliability issues. Wire routing is inherently more difficult in certain portions of a vehicle. Wire routing is also a significant source of system reliability issues. Furthermore, certain wiring issues may make system diagnosis more difficult when such issues appear intermittently.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide for systems that rely less on wiring in their application.